My Tin of Soup
by Blessed Eternity
Summary: [OneShot] “Good morning Sasuke!” She cheerfully shouted. She carefully placed the small tin onto an emptied spot on his desk, making sure not to put it on top of any important documents he might’ve been working on. “Hn,”[Sequel Added]
1. Chapter 1

**My Tin of Soup**

_By Blessed Eternity_

Once again, fellow fan fiction readers, this is Blessed Eternity, writing another tragedy. Hahas, I guess those three One Shots from my other story just wasn't enough for me. Well, if anyone wants, after this story, if I have time, and someone requests it, I can write a happy ending, since this story isn't part of my **Three SasuSaku Disasters** series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_**One Shot**_

The sound of a small click could be heard from the opening of the creaky wooden door. A pink haired female danced her way in with a small silver tin of soup in her hands. She held a bright smile on her face as she walked over to her husband's side.

"Good morning Sasuke!" She cheerfully shouted. She carefully placed the small tin onto an emptied spot on his desk, making sure not to put it on top of any important documents he might've been working on. She found the familiar empty slot for her to place the tin like she did every other day.

"Hn," Was her husband's boring response. His eyes were still glued to his documents, not even sparing a small glance at his wife. Her smile was still held tightly on her face as she began to walk toward the door.

"Well, I don't want to be late for my appointment!" Sakura bid. "Bye!"

The door silently closed as she walked out of the office. Sasuke's pen froze and he leaned against his chair for a moment, staring at the silver tin. He wondered if she ever got sick of bringing him soup every single day.

----------

This was the daily routine of Uchiha Sakura. Every day, she would wake up early in the morning, finding the same tin that's held untouched soup for the past five years placed on the kitchen counter. It would always be on the same spot. Every morning, she would pour out the soup that her dearest Sasuke never even bothered to open the lid to. Then, she would make him new soup and bring it to him at work once again.

To her, there wasn't any other way to show her love to him. That would almost be the only time of day when she ever saw him. He would come home late at night and sometimes if she was lucky, she would at least catch a glimpse of him. Just as Sakura exited Sasuke's office, she ran into a slim blonde figure, almost tripping herself.

"Sakura, watch where you're going!" Ino stated with concern.

"Oh, hey Ino. Sorry," Sakura apologetically stated.

"Well fine. It's my lunch hour. What do you say we grab some coffee," Ino offered. Sakura nodded in approval as they headed toward the office café.

"Sakura, are you really happy the way you are?" Ino questioned. Sakura almost choked on her coffee from such an invasive question.

"O-Of course I am!" She loudly whispered. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Come on Sakura, admit it. You're miserable," Ino pointed out.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura retorted.

"The man treats you like the air around him," Ino simply stated. Sakura looked at the ground, avoiding Ino's eyes.

"It's just the way he is," She tried to defend. "Besides, if it wasn't for me, his life probably would've been much more flexible."

"And you can deal with such tension between the two of you everyday?" Ino daringly testified.

"What can I do? Leave him?" Sakura sarcastically suggested.

"Exactly,"

----------

The night was filling the sky black. Sasuke quietly exited his vehicle and entered his house. The house was dark as usual, knowing Sakura was already asleep; he didn't bother turning them on to wake her up. His left hand held a leather black briefcase while his right held the small silver tin. He placed the cold soup neatly on the kitchen counter and entered his room. To his surprise, his bed was neatly done, blankets over sheets, pillows fluffed and untouched. Where was Sakura? His mind flew to a foolish idea. Could she have been kidnapped? He quickly erased the thought out of his mind as he pulled off his suit and threw the briefcase aside. He loosened his tie and gathered some night attire to go take a shower.

Quietly, Sakura tiptoed into the room after hearing the showerhead go on. She took a seat at the end of the bed, replaying what happened just a moment ago. Nothing… Her husband didn't react to the fact that she wasn't in bed tonight. Perhaps he really doesn't care. She was trying to cope with Ino's scheme of leaving him, but she just didn't have the heart to. Her eyes grew a bit drowsy as she sat on the bed, having nothing to do at all. Not a moment later, Sasuke walked out of the washroom, silently eyeing Sakura for two seconds but carrying on once again. He took a seat on his side of the bed.

"Sasuke," Sakura called as she took a seat closely beside him.

"What is it," He briefly stated as he began to massage his scalp with a towel, drying his raven hair.

"What do you say we go on a small vacation?" Sakura suggested as she linked arms with him. She snuggled closer to her ice cubed husband, nuzzling herself in his neck. She smiled for a while, knowing that this would be her only chance to ever get so close to him in a long while. Sasuke felt shivers go up his spine as the rose haired woman beside snuggled on him.

"I've been busy," He simply stated in rejection. He felt the smile pressing against his neck disappear.

"Oh… Well tell me when you have time," Sakura softly whispered. She pulled away from her loving husband and returned to her side of the bed. "Good night…"

He felt the slightest hint of regret in his words as he himself fell into slumber beside her.

----------

Sakura entered Sasuke's office once again, greeting him cheerfully and then giving him the soup. She shortly exited the room, and decided to have coffee with Ino again, wanting to share the results of her marriage fiasco.

"So, what happened?" Ino stared wondrously. "Did he panic and did he look all over the house for you? And when you finally appeared did he wrap his arms around you, and say '_Don't ever leave me again, baby'_?"

"No…" Sakura replied. "He didn't seem to really care that I wasn't there."

"What! We have to go to plan C!" Ino practically screamed.

"And what may that be?" Sakura questioned.

"I-I have no idea," Ino stated, as she scratched her head in confusion. "Wait! I just thought of an absolutely brilliant idea!"

"What?" Sakura asked once again.

"If he loves you, he'll want to have sex with you. Try it," Ino stated triumphantly.

"And if he doesn't want to?" Sakura opposed. She hated to admit that Ino had a good point, but it would be terribly embarrassing if he refused.

"Well then that'll tell you a lot about your marriage," Ino softly stated. Sakura looked away as she picked up her purse to leave.

----------

Sasuke entered his house and then his room to find it empty once again. What could Sakura be doing so late at night nowadays? She was probably surfing the internet or something, he thought. He entered the washroom, only to find a rose haired woman asleep in the bubble filled tub. The room was lit by a few candles around the tub. Water was dripping off her neck and one of her legs was supporting itself, showing her milky skin. Sasuke threw his clothes on a small rack by the towels and decided to wake her.

"Sakura, wake up," Sasuke nudged her shoulder softly. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open, revealing the shining emerald orbs.

"Eh? Sasuke?" She yawned.

"I'll use the washroom downstairs," He stated as he grabbed his clothes to leave. The door closed behind as he exited.

"Argh," Sakura groaned in frustration. He didn't seem to show any sign of arousal at all. Could she be loosing her sexual appeal? Well that settles for plan C ½. A thought struck Sakura's head as she realized that she was actually trying to get herself laid by her own husband who doesn't seem willing to do it.

-----

Sasuke entered his bedroom only to find Sakura lying on top of the mattress, with soft pink tresses flowing the pillows, and nice shapely legs revealed by her short silky nightgown. He raised his eyebrow at himself for her strange actions. Was this her way of seducing him? He could see the cleavage hanging out of the clinging red nightgown. His feet carried him toward the bed as he took a seat by his side. Sakura quickly bounced up to his side, turning his head to face her.

"Sasuke, maybe if we can't have a vacation away…." Sakura seductively stated, as she pushed him down onto the mattress.

"Sakura…" Sasuke stated.

"…that we could have our own little vacation…" Sakura ignored him as she straddled his hips and bent over to nibble on his neck.

"Sakura…" Sasuke repeated.

"…here…" Sakura whispered into his ear lobe.

"Sakura…" Sasuke continued to urge.

"…and now…" Sakura's lips slowly traveled over his as they were about to meet.

"Sakura!" Sasuke stated quite loudly. She flinched at the force of his edgy tone. She quickly sat up, still straddling his hips. "I'm tired. I have to wake early."

He could see Sakura's mouth form into the shape of an O. She slid off of her husband and returned to her side of the bed.

----------

Sakura walked along the streets of downtown Konoha. She held a small silver tin in her hands as she began to recall yesterday's events. She didn't want to go to the office today, risking another set of embarrassment with her husband and another set she would have to waste on Ino when sharing results with her. She entered the tall office building and headed toward the reception desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Uchiha," The girl said with a bright smile.

"Hinata, do you mind giving this to Sasuke?" Sakura placed the soup on the table for Hinata.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned with concern. It was a rare occasion to find Sakura ever looking so down and in such horrible condition.

"I'm just not feeling well today. I want to go home to get some rest," Sakura stated wearily.

-----

A knock appeared on his creaky wooden door. Sasuke peered at the clock. She was three minutes later than usual. He expected the cheery boast of Sakura's voice to over power the room but that thought quickly disappeared when he heard a small, timid voice.

"Uchiha-san, Mrs. Uchiha has told me to bring this to you," Hinata stated as she placed the small tin somewhere on his desk.

"Aa," He replied. He continued working on his documents, signaling Hinata to leave the room. She bowed properly before exiting.

----------

Sakura drowsily walked through the pouring rain. Her vision was blurred by the fast droplets of water. She was almost home, with only a few steps away from the doorway. She was using all her will and power to reach that door. Once she opened and entered, she promised herself she would throw the wet clothes away immediately and go to bed. Her legs were wobbling and her head was burning with ache and fever. She couldn't feel her eyelids slowly close and she couldn't feel herself falling to the floor. Then she heard her name being called.

"_Sakura-chan!" _

-----

Emerald met sapphire when her eyes decided to wake. Her male best friend's blonde hair made her recognize him immediately. Beside him was no other then Godfather Kakashi.

"Naruto, Kakashi," Sakura whispered softly. Her voice was straining and her throat was sore.

"Don't talk Sakura-chan," Naruto stated with concern. She turned her head, only to feel a heavy feeling dragging her skull. She recognized the room as her own and she felt warm under the blankets.

"How did I get here?" Sakura wondered.

"We found you outside, toppling over," Kakashi stated. "You really shouldn't be out in the rain when you knew you have a fever."

"She shouldn't be out anywhere when she has a fever!" Naruto genuinely corrected. She smiled at their strange kindness. Sakura really felt the urge to fall asleep again but it'd be rude to keep guests in the house doing nothing.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll take care of you," Naruto assured. "You can go to sleep."

----------

The rain drenched his suit as he entered the house and threw the Armani jacket onto the couch along with his briefcase. The soup tin was once again neatly placed on the kitchen counter. As he headed toward his bedroom, he noticed a soft glow of light under the door. He wondered if Sakura was still awake, trying one of her disastrous plots once again. Then he heard the familiar voice of a male. He entered the room abruptly and noticed Naruto and Kakashi on the couch across his bed. Then he noticed a pink haired female sleeping soundly in bed.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke interrogated roughly.

"Shh! Sakura-chan just fell asleep!" Naruto whispered. "Can't you see she's sick?"

"You didn't answer my question," Sasuke meanly stated.

"Hinata called and told us to check up on her. Oh, you don't have to bother asking Sasuke. She's fine now," Kakashi remarked.

"Then I suggest you guys go," Sasuke coldly stated. Naruto shrugged as they headed out of the room.

"You better take good care of her," Naruto seriously stated. As they exited the room, Sasuke looked over to his sleeping wife. She seemed okay and that was good enough for him to know. Sometimes, Sasuke would just think about how Sakura had chosen him instead of Naruto. It made him wonder if she ever regretted it. Well he would never say Naruto still held feelings for Sakura, now that he was married also. He stared at her face. It didn't hold happiness. But she was happy, wasn't she? She got what she wanted from the start. Marrying the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, winning him over Ino, and a steady five year marriage should make her happy, right?

----------

The next day no soup was delivered nor was there any sign of Sakura. He peered up for a moment when he heard a soft knock on the door. He didn't bother saying 'come in' because it was basically lame.

"Sasuke," A feminine voice aired. He looked up to face the beautiful slim blonde.

"What is it?" He questioned irritably.

"Where's Sakura?" She questioned hoarsely.

"Is this work related?" He changed the subject abruptly.

"Is she okay?" She questioned in concern.

"She's fine," Sasuke briefly responded.

"That's all I wanted to know," Ino stated as she exited the room.

-----

Sakura stayed in bed, engulfed by the darkness around her. It was already 1:23 a.m. and Sasuke was yet to be home. It was around the same time he came home almost every night but she would at least hope he would've come home earlier for his sick wife. She stood up, pulling on her slippers and heading into the kitchen to get a cup of honey tea to sooth her throat. She stared at the soup container from yesterday for a moment and couldn't even remember what soup she made for him. She grabbed the container and twisted open the lid, pouring the liquid into the disposal.

She grabbed her cup of honey tea and began to head back toward bed. Then she heard keys jingling and the door knob turning. The lights were still on in the kitchen and she could see Sasuke's shadow coming into the kitchen.

"Sasuke," She greeted.

"Hn," He replied. She looked away from him and walked back to bed. Her mouth tasted funny and she really needed something to revive her taste buds. The honey tea wasn't as good as a regular cup of honey mixed water, but they didn't have honey at home. She gulped down the diluted tasting liquid and went to bed. It was quite disappointing to see that her husband doesn't give the slightest care that she was sick to her stomach.

----------

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura attempted to gleefully greet. Her voice came out hoarse and dry from the sore throat. She began to wonder if he would offer her some tea or perhaps water. Maybe he would even ask how she was feeling. But deep in her heart she knew that would not happen.

"Hn," He hummed as if nothing was wrong with her. She slowly walked over to his side, placing the silver tin on his desk. She didn't bother telling him about her being late for her appointment. Did he ever bother to ask what appointment she was going to? She left without another trace of words. Sasuke's swift pen motions came to a brief stop as she left the room. He noticed, for the past few days, that's how Sakura's been acting. She barely spoke to him and she was never smiling like she use to. That bothered him a bit but he decided to let it slide. Perhaps it was a symptom of her still recovering fever.

-----

Sakura laid her back perfectly straight onto the leathery arm chair. There was a small light bulb lit above her head as she began to relax her body, readying herself for another session with Dr. Tsunade.

"Sakura, how are we doing today?" Tsunade gently smiled. It's been five years since Sakura started visiting her for therapy. She heard rumors that it was Kakashi who recommended the therapy for sweet flower Sakura. When Tsunade first heard about it, she couldn't think of any reasons for Sakura to take therapy sessions with her until Sakura's first visit. She had the most dread she'd ever seen in any of her patients yet.

"Everything's great," Sakura replied. Tsunade glanced at her face for a moment, noticing her unusual behavior.

"Well, just close your eyes and relax for a while Sakura," Tsunade instructed. If it wasn't for this therapy, letting Sakura scream out her agony freely, she probably would've resolved it by cutting.

"Tsunade, I don't know what to do anymore," Sakura informed. Her eyes were lightly shut as Tsunade burnt a scented candle to add to the atmosphere.

"Tell me what happened," Tsunade urged. To her surprise, Sakura began to cry…

"He doesn't love me," Sakura affirmed as her voice trembled. Tears slipped away from her closed eyelids. "He doesn't want me."

Tsunade's eyes softened at the pained woman before her. Her hand began to stroke her hair softly, looking down at her former pupil in such pain made her want to cry with her.

"It's okay Sakura," Tsunade softly assured. She spread her arms wide and wrapped them around her daughter like patient. "Everything will be fine."

"It won't ever be fine!" She screamed into the blonde's shoulder. "I just can't! -- I can't take this anymore… It hurts too much! What can I do!"

"There's only one thing you can do," Tsunade replied.

----------

It was strange to find the bedroom empty again, but after this strange week of Sakura disasters, he didn't find it strange anymore that she wasn't in bed like she usually was. Like usual, he proceeded into the shower.

----------

"What are you going to do about it?" Ino questioned as Sakura took a seat on her couch.

"I should've just listened to you from day one," Sakura whispered. She stared at the blank television set while sipping tea.

"Sakura, I don't want to make you feel any worse, but--" Hinata stuttered.

"I know what you're going to tell me," Sakura interrupted. The three females sat in Ino's living room, discussing Sakura's issue. "Naruto already filled me in on that years ago."

"Oh…" Hinata guiltily responded.

"What?" Tenten stated as she walked in to join the group.

"Sasuke has an affair with the secretary," Sakura briefly stated. It was hard to accept when she first heard about it. That was when therapy began. He had no idea how hard he made life for her. Tenten's eyes widened a bit at how her friend could still live with that fact.

"Sakura you should've left him years ago," Tenten stated.

"It's never too late to do it now," Ino hinted.

"I'm going to do it," Sakura assured. All three females turned their attention to the pink haired woman in the center.

"You can stay here with Ino and me for as long as you like. Until you're ready," Tenten informed.

"I'll be ready. Don't worry, I won't be here for long," Sakura stated with confidence.

----------

That morning, there was no knock on the door. There was no soup tin. Sakura didn't show up. He silently thought about his wife. Was she playing some kind of game? She wasn't in bed the following morning either. Perhaps she was just sleeping in the book room, pulling all nighters on the phone with her girlfriends. It's happened before. He wouldn't be surprised to find her missing again. Well, that would give him more time out at night. It use to make him feel guilty when he began to have these affairs, but it was something so addictive, you can't just stop. Then, the knock on the door appeared. A blonde male appeared at the door, holding a packet of files.

"Sasuke, Ino told me to bring these old files to you. She said you've been looking for them," Naruto stated, throwing the small packet of files onto his desk.

"Thanks," He stated, not sparing a glance at his so called best friend.

"Sometimes, you just don't appreciate things until you lose them," He spoke as the door closed behind him.

-----

It was a rainy night. He read the Rolex on his wrist. It was already 3:46 a.m. when he didn't even realize it. The carpets were drenched as he walked toward his bedroom. He peered inside, finding no sign of Sakura once again. He sighed, now sure that she was playing some kind of game. He rubbed his temples for a moment until he stared down at the bed. His attention was held by a weak rectangular ruffle on the sheets by her side of the mattress. For a second, his heart raced and ached at the same time for another silly idea that appeared in his mind. But he had to make sure. He trudged to the book room, slamming the doors loudly apart.

"Sakura," He stated in a stoic tone. He flicked the lights on, only to find the room empty… No Sakura… He rushed back to his bedroom, sliding the closet doors open roughly. They were all suits… No pretty pink outfits, no colorful sundresses that he use to think of as annoying. He looked at the bottom of the closet, only to find one of the luggage suitcases missing. "No…"

He ran out of his bedroom, flicking on all the lights as he ran through the house.

"Sakura!" He shouted, with little hope of her replying in that sweet voice like she use to. He felt a sharp pain on the left side of his chest. He ran into the washroom, finding only his shaving appliances. No beauty supplies, no facial creams. No pretty pink towel. His breathing began to heavy and uneven out. He ran back into the bedroom, pulling open the wardrobe, pulling out dozens of white button ups he would wear to work. He pulled open the next drawer, only finding half of it gone. The drawer once filled with half ties, and half scarves, now completely half gone.

"_Sakura… Sakura!"_

----------

He entered the office building, a complete wreck. His tie was undone, his outfit was wrinkled and he looked like he didn't have any sleep last night, at all. His employees looked suspicious as he trudged into his office, dropping himself onto the chair.

"Where did you go…" He spoke to himself. He never knew he could feel this way, but he actually felt like crying. He didn't know how long he sat there, doing nothing until he snapped out of his thought when someone abruptly opened the door. There entered Naruto, with files in his hands again. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Uchiha-san, would you like me to get you a cup of coffee?" He sarcastically remarked. He threw the files onto his table roughly, not caring where they landed. Unfortunately, it knocked down a crystal picture frame. Naruto turned around, only to face an angry Sasuke. "My bad."

"Where is she!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed his hands against the desk, standing up.

"Who?" Naruto carelessly replied.

"You know who I'm talking about!" Sasuke shouted. "If anyone were to know, it would be you!"

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what you're talking about," Naruto stated as headed for the door. "With that attitude, even I wouldn't want to be your friend."

He exited, and Ino entered at the same moment. Another blonde, entering without consent. Another pair of blue eyes to stare at that can stare straight at you and lie any time.

"Sasuke-san, these arrived for you this morning," Ino informed as she placed the files on his desk. Her pale blue eyes were cold and petrifying. "They're business proposals. Looks like you won't be able to leave your office for a while."

"You'll tell me where she is, won't you?" Sasuke questioned, anger and sorrow filled orbs. Ino looked away from her demanding boss.

"You don't deserve to know," Ino softly stated. Then, a sudden voice interrupted the room.

"She's at the airport right this second," Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi!" Ino roared in rage. "You promised not to tell!"

"He has a right to know," Kakashi simply stated. Within a second, Sasuke was out of the room.

-----

Sakura took a seat by her station in the airport. She looked at the luggage in her hand and wondered if she actually should've brought everything that belonged to her. She sighed and stared out the clear windows, watching the airplanes land and ascend. The sun was close to setting at this point. She could feel her eyes shutting, as she waited for her delayed plane.

"Sakura," A hoarse, familiar voice called out. Her eyes fluttered open, only to face an angry Sasuke. He took hold of her wrist, pulling her upright. "You're going home."

"No, I'm not," Sakura stated, pulling her wrist out of his grip. He stared at her hard for a moment, not sure what to do.

"Why," He questioned. That was the question that bothered him. She almost laughed out loud at his stupidity. She pulled her hand over her mouth to stop the noise from escaping.

"Oh Sasuke, now isn't the time," She stated in such a foreign tone. She's never used such stubbornness toward him.

"I want to know," He demanded.

"You want to know? You really want to know?" Sakura almost screamed. He nodded. "You thought I wouldn't know about that affair you have, right?"

He almost seemed startled at her knowledge to his absence at night.

"Is that all?" He retorted.

"No! No! That's not all! Time, after time, you ignore me constantly! I feel like I'm not even there when you're in the same room as me! You'd think a man would want to screw his wife every night, but no! I just lay in bed, sleeping while you have your fun every night! What is it Sasuke? Am I ugly? Am I fat? Do I have stretch marks? Huh?" Sakura urged for truth. Sasuke stared at her in wonder. Was this really the reason? Because he wouldn't have sex with her?

"Is that all it's about? Sex?" He questioned once again. He began to think to himself, why he doesn't have sex with her anyway.

"You still don't get it! It's not about sex! Damn it! You don't _love_ me! You don't _care_ about me! You're _never _there when I need you! I can't stand living with you for another second!" She screeched, louder than anticipated. Tears were welled in her eyes as she tried to hold them in.

"I do love you… I do care…" Was all he could come up with. His heart burned with remorse as every single one of her words hit him like stones at his chest.

"Well you have one hell of a way of showing it! If you cared, you would've asked, everyday, '_Oh Sakura, what appointment might you be late for?_' But you never did ask did you! You never bothered to!" She shouted. She picked up her luggage and headed toward the gateway as the announcement for her flight came on. He grabbed hold of the luggage, stopping her from going any further.

"Don't go," He urged. He stared at her for a long moment, with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen him hold. She pulled her luggage away from him.

"You're right, I shouldn't have to run away from someone like you," Sakura stated, more quietly this time. "I'm staying. But I'm filing for divorce."

He stayed silent, feeling useless, not being able to stop her actions at all.

"Let me drive you home," He offered.

"I'm not going home," She assured, as she walked away.

--------------------

It's been a year since the divorce. Sakura successfully continued her career as a psychology professor at Konoha University. Every morning, on her walk through downtown, she would walk pass the Uchiha skyscraper. Every morning, she would walk pass Sasuke and he would walk pass her. She never stared back when he saw her.

**The End**

**------------**

Yet another short story by myself. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I liked writing it! Well, I'm thinking about writing a sequel to it because I do not enjoy sad endings either, but I'm kind of a lazy person.

H**o**w** a**b**o**u**t **r**e**v**i**e**w**s** t**o** d**e**t**e**r**m**i**n**e **w**h**e**t**h**e**r** o**r** n**o**t **I** s**h**o**u**l**d** w**r**i**t**e **a** s**e**q**u**e**l?

P.S. I finished this story fast because my internet is currently not working. That means no Audition! Audition's a game, just incase you folks out there don't know. Well, that means more fanfictions to write to kill time. Hahas. And, if I do write a sequel, it probably won't be all that long either.


	2. Author's Note

**My Tin of Soup**

_By Blessed Eternity_

Hehes, I forgot to like update that ending part with my P.S.

I already wrote the sequel, actually.

But, sorry to tell you, it's only about 6-7 pages long I think. I forgot.

But anyways, I hope you still continue to comment the story! I have to proof edit and stuff like that for the sequel so I'll probably post it in a week or so.

Also, I'm happy to announce that I'm going to write another fan fiction soon. It's not going to be like totally different from the Naruto plot. It's actually going to be a continuation of the actual Naruto plot and all.

That's pretty much all I was going to inform you guys about. Thanks a bunch for the reviews! I hope they still continue to come.

With love, _Blessed Eternity_.


	3. The Sequel

**My Tin of Soup**

_By Blessed Eternity_

The sequel won't be as serious, and stuff as the prequel. Just to let you know, prior to reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_**Sequel**_

"I know, all this psychology stuff may just be a hobby or an interest to some of you guys out there. But, if you actually become a therapist, or a psychologist, helping someone resolve problems can be one of the most rewarding jobs of the century," Sakura stated, holding a pen in her hand, pointing from one random student to the other.

"What a bunch of baloney. You'd think that this crap helps the human mind over come problems, but the truth is, only the mind can cure itself," A spontaneous student shouted.

"You have a point, but it's up to you, to help guild the human mind to the right place, and show them how they can help themselves. You must convince and succeed in convincing to save someone from their head. I was in therapy with Tsunade-sama just a year ago, but she helped me through it. I use to be a therapist in training myself, but that was until I realized how little of this therapist population was here in Konoha. I had to help the new generation realize how important it is," Sakura stated professionally.

The bell rang throughout the class room as students began to ruffle through their belongings.

"Don't forget about the brief 12-page essay due Monday," Sakura shouted before any students exited. Sakura began to pack her papers and stack them neatly into a briefcase of her own. She approached the exit to the room until a tall man stopped her.

"Sakura, you promised me lunch today," He stated, smiling at Sakura.

"Sai-kun! I thought you were day off today," Sakura replied.

"I am," He smiled once again. She couldn't help but to let out a girlish giggle.

"Sorry, but I have papers to grade today. No time at all for coffee," She denied.

"Aw, well there's always tomorrow, isn't there, Sakura-chan," Sai stated confidently. Sakura nodded and walked away.

-----

The streets were always crowded at this time of day. All she wanted was a small bite before heading home. Nowadays, she still lived with Ino who was more than willing to let her stay until she found an apartment of her own. Then again, Ino was never home to cook anything. She did have a life, after all. Sakura walked along the streets, looking through all the choices of restaurants. Then she saw the familiar little _Soupery _she went to everyday. Her eyes twinkled with lust as the scent of good soup filled her nostrils. She decided to settle for the usual. Sakura entered the Soupery and took a few more whiffs of the delicious smell. This was definitely her place. She walked up to the counter, suddenly greeted by no other than Rock Lee.

"Sakura-chan! Running a little late today huh? What can I get for you?" The unusually happy man greeted.

"Lee-kun, what's the special?" Sakura questioned. She did not care what type of soup she drank from this place. Every type of soup here was a miracle happening in your mouth. It was the world's best soup.

"Well, today we have the Tomato Soup Special with green peppers and a free grilled cheese on the house," Lee replied, with a sparkly wink. Sakura giggled a bit.

"Well thank you Lee, I'll take it," Sakura swept out her wallet, ready to pay.

"What size? Bowl, tin, or container? For here or to go?" Lee questioned once more before heading off to give the order.

"I'll have tin and for here please," She replied.

"$5.97 is your total," He stated. He busily rushed back into the kitchen as he took Sakura's exact change and threw it miraculously neatly into the register. He came back in a brief moment, handing Sakura her soup on a tray.

"I'll have a Tomato Soup Special with green peppers and a grilled cheese," A husky voice ordered from behind Sakura. Strangely, it was a familiar tone.

"Ah, the usual! $5.97 is your total," Lee repeated once again. Sakura turned around to face the familiar figure. She looked up to face him, only to find her ex-husband, dearest Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke?" Sakura quietly stated. He peered down at the small woman in front of him.

"Sakura?" He replied, a bit surprised to see her.

-----

It was the most awkward thing in the world, sitting across from your ex, having lunch/ dinner with them in a Soup restaurant. It was the last place she expected to see him. Since when did he drink soup? Why didn't he ever drink the soup _she_ use to make him?

"So, how's everything?" She questioned politely.

"Pretty good," He replied, taking a sip of his tomato soup. "How come I never see you around here?"

"I usually come an hour earlier. I was just running late today," She replied. "How about you? You must come here pretty often to get the Rock Lee 'on the house' discount."

"I come daily. It's a bit strange because I was running late too. I usually get here an hour earlier," Sasuke truthfully amended.

"Strange how we run into each other when both of us happen to be late," Sakura smiled. She dipped her grilled cheese into the tomato soup for a moment, and pulled it back up, taking a bite in the soggy end. Then there was an awkward silence. She began to look around the shop, uncomfortable with staring into her husband's onyx eyes. She could feel his eyes on her all this time. Then, her eyes landed on the table. That was when she noticed he was still wearing their wedding ring.

"So, how's the university?" Sasuke questioned curiously.

"Great. Its good pay and I helped five kids get scholarships so far," She replied. "How are things at the office? Planning on marriage yet?"

She saw Sasuke practically choke on his soup. He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Pardon?" He demanded for clarification.

"I mean, you're still seeing Jill, aren't you?" Sakura questioned.

"Actually we stopped seeing each other a while ago," Sasuke truthfully stated.

----------

After seeing her ex-husband again, she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. He just changed so much… The last time she spoke to him, he was angry, defying and demanding all at the same time. That was the day they filed their divorce. Now, he seemed just like the Sasuke she met six years ago. She sighed at the frustration she was getting from all this thinking and continued to grade the psychology papers.

"Sakura," Ino voiced, startling Sakura.

"You scared me," said Sakura as she turned around to face her best friend.

"I'm going to a business party tomorrow night. There's going to be free alcohol! Want to join me?" Ino offered deliciously.

"Thanks Ino, but I'd prefer to keep my brain cells," She rejected.

"Oh come on! I haven't gotten laid in three months! Heck, I haven't had a steady boyfriend for years! I can't get a guy if he's surrounded by friends you know. You'll have to distract them for me," Ino hinted suggestively. Sakura let out a sigh at the blonde's pitiful attempts.

"If you say so," She accepted.

----------

The grand ballroom held a vintage touch. There was a 42 foot chandelier hanging above their heads and the walls were English elegant. Sasuke felt as if he'd become an outcast all of a sudden. While every other man was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a bow tie, he had to pick up the wrong suit from the dry cleaners. He was the only man there, wearing a long white tuxedo, with collars popped and sleeves folded. Heck, he looked like a vampire from Pennsylvania.

Then again, he was receiving a numerous amount stares from the female population. All the females were dressed in their ankle length, colorful dresses, and there he was, standing out among all the men, wearing a white tux. Everywhere he looked; there was blue, green, red, yellow, purple, orange and any other color you could think of. He sighed and took a gulp of red wine.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you wearing?" Naruto charged up to his best friend, demanding to know why he was wearing such an outfit.

"I picked up the wrong suit," He gritted through his teeth. Naruto fixed Sasuke's crooked black bow tie for the third time that night. "Why the hell do you keep doing that?"

"It's crooked, stupid!" Naruto argued.

-----

"Ino! Wait for me! I can't walk in this giant thing! The end of this dress is way too long!" Sakura shouted from afar. Ino sighed and walked back to her best friend, who was wearing a stunning long white dress, with a black collar around her neck. The dress was slit from fingertip length and down, revealing two smooth legs occasionally with black high heels on her feet.

"Get use to it! You're going to be here all night!" Ino shouted. On the other hand, Ino was wearing a perfectly fit to body red dress, which was suppose to be Sakura's until Ino spilled grape soda on her blue dress and made a huge deal out of it. They entered the grand ballroom, only to find tens of people, clustered everywhere around the ballroom. "Oh boy, so many sexy guys to choose from!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she proceeded to the bar to get perhaps a shot or two.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Ino called.

"I think I'm going to depend on drinks tonight," Sakura stated.

-----

"Damn it, stop fixing my bow! It's fine!" Sasuke shoved Naruto away from himself, finally not being able to handle it.

"Just trying to get you to look nice!" Naruto shouted.

"For what?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Look… It's Sakura-chan," Naruto pointed over to the bar not so far away. Naruto stared at his best friend and smiled.

"So…?" Sasuke questioned.

-----

"Waiter, give me a shot please! Your strongest," Sakura demanded. The waiter was gone in an instant to get Sakura her alcohol.

"Sakura," Sasuke called. She quickly turned around to face her ex-husband, a bit stunned that he was here.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura questioned, quite embarrassed by herself for making it look like she was an alcoholic.

"Your shots ma'am," The waiter slammed the glasses onto the bar counter.

"Sakura, you really shouldn't be drinking here. People can take advantage of you," He stated with concern.

"Well, there's really nothing better to do," She replied quickly.

"Let me get rid of these for you," Sasuke stated as he lifted the two shots.

"What are you going to do with them?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke hoisted his hands in the direction of no other than Rock Lee. Then, he was off. No sooner than a moment later did Naruto appear in front of her.

"Naruto, you're here too?" Sakura surprisingly stated.

"Yeah, I see you met with Sasuke," He stated, giving her an abominable wink.

"So…?" Sakura questioned. The familiarity of her words amused Naruto greatly.

"Sakura-chan, he changed," Naruto suddenly avowed.

"I can see that," She responded.

"You should give him a chance," Naruto suggested.

"What? You're such a hypocrite! Weren't you the one who was urging me to leave the damn 'teme'?" Sakura mocked indigenously.

"Well that was then. He was a jerk. We all know it. He changed so much Sakura. You should've seen him the first few months you were gone. He was so devastated, it made me sad," Naruto stated.

"Well I didn't think it would make a difference, considering the fact that he was never around to even spare me a glimpse," Sakura logically detested.

"Look at him now Sakura. He's different. He changed because he knew how much you hated him," Naruto informed. "Give him a chance."

Deep in her heart, she really did. She turned around to object when she realized Naruto disappeared. Darn him…

"So, what do you want to do?" Sasuke questioned, all of a sudden appearing.

"Huh? Oh, I don't care. Really," Sakura stated.

"You should be careful with your words. If it was any other man, he might've thought otherwise," Sasuke stated. Sakura placed her hands on her hips, about ready to yell at him for scolding her for not being careful.

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" Sakura burst. Suddenly, a hand was lifted off her hip, and held closely to Sasuke's lips. Her cheeks began to burn. Then she felt his other hand softly caressing her cheek.

"Let's dance," He softly whispered. She didn't refuse.

----------

It was once again, almost the end of class. Sakura sighed in frustration as the students playfully scolded her for not grading their essays on time.

"I'll have them done, don't worry about it," Sakura assured. The bell rang just in time as the students exited the room. Then, no other than the almighty Sai-kun walked up to our Sakura-chan.

"How about that coffee?" He questioned. She smiled at him.

"Sorry Sai. I have a date."

**The End**

**Naruto: **I knew she was going to forgive him!

**Ino:** Hand over the big bucks Kakashi, Tsunade. I didn't pay little to get that white gown.

**Naruto: **Yeah! I had to bribe the laundry guy so he would give Sasuke that ugly junk!

**Kakashi: **-sigh- Fine. But what about that Sai guy? He doesn't have a happy ending.

**Tsunade: **Bah, who cares! The only thing important to me is why Sasuke gave Lee those shots! They were so mine!

**Ino: **That white suit wasn't ugly junk. It was totally hot.

Blessed Eternity: This One Shot has fan art. Look at my profile. There are two pictures. One is Sasuke sitting on a bed, and the other is of Sakura and Sasuke at the ball. Look for it!


End file.
